The "So Cruel" Companion
by LabyLoverLaurie
Summary: A brief glossary of names and terms from Classical Mythology that I use in my story, "So Cruel". Hopes this helps those of you who are confused, or have no idea what I've been talking about!


Disclaimer: I do not own any Greek mythology. No one owns it, really. Definitions/descriptions  
are taken, for the most part, from "Dictionary of Classical Mythology" by J. E. Zimmerman, and  
my own interpretations. If you have an interest in mythology, I highly recommend this book.  
  
Rating: G. What else could I make a fraggin' glossary?  
  
A/N: Okay, seeing how Apollo (Emmy-chan's muse, not the god) was a bit confused as to my  
references to Greek and Roman mythology, I decided to create this handy little companion to my  
story, So Cruel. If there are any references that I've forgotten, please let me know by putting  
which terms or people in the review box below. I hope this helps! Oh, and please realize that  
many myths are contradictory. I'm writing them as applies to my story. I realize there are other  
versions, so don't go flaming me, saying that I'm wrong. And if, later in my story, more  
references pop up, I'll try to update this glossary.  
  
~*~  
  
In order of appearance:  
  
Athena- Roman name Minerva. Virgin goddess of wisdom, skills, and warfare. Metis, her mother,  
was Zeus' first wife. According to prophecy, Zeus' first child would be a son that would  
eventually overthrow him. When Zeus discovered Metis' pregnancy, he swallowed her.  
Later, Zeus complained of terrible headaches. Athena sprang from his head, full-grown  
and wearing battle gear.  
  
Zeus- Roman name Jupiter. Most powerful of classical gods. Controlled Heaven and Earth, ruler  
of all men and gods. Had seven wives, Metis being his first, Hera being his last. Thus far,  
the inner five have nothing to do with my story. Zeus was known for his extramarital  
affairs. He would change himself into different forms to seduce and impregnate mortal  
women; forms varied as much as a shower of golden rain (Danae), to a swan (Leda).  
Hera, his most commonly known wife, was very jealous and vengeful towards the mortal  
women Zeus pursued.  
  
Hephaestus- Roman name Vulcan. Some stories say Hephaestus was son of both Zeus and Hera,  
but the one that suits my purpose is that he was born of Hera parthogenically (without  
male assistance). Hera gave birth to him out of jealousy of Athena's birth. The joke was  
on Hera, though, since Hephaestus was an ugly cripple, the only imperfect god.  
Hephaestus was the god of the forge and fire, and patron of all artists who worked with  
fire and metal. He wanted Athena for his wife, but wed Aphrodite instead. Father of Eros  
(Cupid) by Aphrodite.   
  
Hera- Roman name Juno. Seventh and final wife of Zeus. Queen of the gods and of Heaven.  
Goddess of women and childbirth. Most jealous wife in mythology, she often punished the  
victims of Zeus' attentions, whether or not they had wanted those attentions, or even  
knew about them, in some cases. Gave birth to Hephaestus out of jealousy over Athena.  
  
Mount Olympus- Mythical home of the gods, also the name of the highest mountain in Greece.   
  
Prometheus- Ridiculed the gods, was unsurpassed in cunning and fraud. He is credited with  
creating, from clay, the first man and woman. He made many contributions to mankind,  
whether to directly help man, or just to spite Zeus, is unsure. Greatest contribution was  
Prometheus' theft of fire from Mount Olympus, to give to humans. As punishment, Zeus  
had Prometheus chained to a rock on Mount Caucasus, where a vulture (or eagle) fed on  
his liver, which grew back daily until Heracles rescued him.   
  
Heracles- Roman name Hercules. Son of Zeus and the mortal Alcmena. Mightiest and most  
famous of all Greek heroes. At his birth, Hera, once again jealous, sent two serpents to kill  
him. Instead, he strangled the serpents with his bare hands. Was sent to do 12 tasks,  
known as the 12 Labors of Heracles. Rescued Prometheus. Had many wives and lovers,  
the most popular, thanks to Disney, was Megara. What Disney doesn't tell you, though, is  
that Hera caused Heracles to go into a fit of madness, in which he killed Megara and their  
two children. He suffered from grief and guilt the rest of his life, with few friends.  
  
Aphrodite- Roman name Venus. Goddess of love and passion. Wife of Hephaestus, yet she had  
many lovers, and, subsequently, children from these lovers. Paris gave her the Apple of  
Discord, and she assisted him in getting Helen, which started the Trojan War. Fell in love  
with a beautiful mortal named Adonis, hence the use of that name when referring to any  
handsome man.  
  
Nectar and Ambrosia- No, I'm not talking about flowers and Sir Didymus' dog. Nectar and  
Ambrosia were the drink and the food of the gods, respectively. It was said that any  
mortal who partook of these became immortal.   
  
~*~  
  
Well, I certainly hoped that helped to clear up any misunderstandings. If you have any  
questions about Classical Mythology that you would like the answers to, feel free to ask.  
Sometimes I don't want to do my own research, either. You can now place your comments in the  
little box below. 


End file.
